This invention relates to the surgical art of controlling bleeding and more specifically to an uterine balloon apparatus and method for countering maternal hemorrhaging.
Maternal hemorrhage following childbirth is a major life-threatening condition. Various remedies are in use to stop hemorrhaging, including packing the uterus and blocking the uterine arteries. However, these remedies may not work or may be associated with high blood loss. A hemorrhaging patient after childbirth may be subject to major procedures, such as mass blood transfusions, hysterectomy, or in some instances may result in a loss of her life.
The present invention is a major advancement for treating post childbirth hemorrhaging. Its primary object is to provide an alternative to surgical procedures and blood transfusions for countering excessive uterine bleeding. Major surgical procedures and blood transfusions have inherent risks which can be life threatening. The invention is particularly useful when bleeding occurs at multiple sites in a uterine wall. When such bleeding occurs surgery and/or blood transfusion are often used to manage an excessive loss of blood.
The invention comprises a balloon which is filled with a with a physiologic solution, such as a sterile saline solution which is inserted into a uterus and a control for maintaining a constant pressure inside the balloon as the uterus contracts after childbirth to resume its normal physiologic function. The inflated balloon presses against the uterine wall to check the flow of bleeding from the wall. One benefit of the balloon is that it is effective when bleeding occurs at multiple sites in the uterine wall.
The control may take on various forms, each of which produces a gradual discharge of fluid from the balloon to maintain a constant pressure inside of the balloon as the uterus contracts after childbirth to resume its rhythmic contractions. The control includes a series of valves which are believed to be novel. In one aspect of the invention, the control includes a combination fill and pressure regulating valve. In another aspect of the invention the control includes a combination fill and pressure relief valve. In still another aspect of the invention the control includes a high/low pressure warning device.
In employing the teaching of the present invention, a plurality of alternate constructions can be adopted to achieve the desired results and capabilities. In this disclosure, only several aspects of the invention are discussed. However, these aspects are intended as examples and should not be considered as limiting the scope of the invention.
Further features and benefits will be apparent by reference to the drawings and ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment which discloses the best mode contemplated in carrying out the invention. The exclusive rights which are claimed are set forth in the numbered claims following the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.